As Much As Patroclus Could Do For Him
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Keith's smile was soft and loving and real this time, and when he kissed Lance the second time he responded to kiss him back, short and sweet. "I love you," Keith told him softly, returning his face to Lance's neck. "And I want to feel you," he continued. "And once we've gotten your knot inside me, I want you to claim me."


To be a paired alpha, Lance had recently discovered, was to worry. He had gotten much, much better at it lately.

He had already gotten used to the idea of worrying with this space war. Worrying about his own life and the lives of the people he loved in the line of combat, worrying he wouldn't be able to protect them and it would be his own fault they'd gotten hurt, or you know, just generally being a massive failure as an alpha and as a man, whose one duty was supposed to be keeping his pack from harm.

Adding Keith into this equation, as it turned out, did not help ease the stress. Lance was used to taking care of people, had done it for his nieces and nephews all his life, and had done it here in space for his new pack in any stupid little way he could think of that all probably went unnoticed anyway.

But Keith was a different kind of worry entirely, a nearly all-consuming one at this point. He could barely take care of himself and needed Lance to remind him that eating, sleeping, and bathing were all things he couldn't neglect, but was so independent that he still wouldn't allow Lance to directly help him without feeling weird about it. Lance had had to become a goddamned ninja, herding Keith to bed and showers and out of the training deck in general, making it sound like it was Keith's own idea and not someone coming to tell him what to do, or, even worse, if Lance should bring up food for Keith himself.

And that was just the habits he'd had the entire time. Keith hadn't taken well to being thrown into his role as Black Paladin; the stress was visible and infectious, made Lance want to pull out all his own hair in his helplessness.

Keith didn't like talking to new people, didn't like giving out orders, and wasn't used to having to think about the lives and safety and just plain positions of every single member of their team at all times. He'd been forced into being pack leader just because he was the only one who could fly Black, and the strain on him was… God damn it. Was so goddamn frustrating, because Lance was supposed to be taking care of him and keeping him safe and happy and comfortable and instead, Keith was more miserable than he'd ever been unless Lance was actively distracting him.

But on the plus side, the distractions **DID** go pretty well, and didn't have any problems holding his interest. For all his sharp edges Keith was definitely still an omega, and once Lance could get him full of food or freshly clean or in bed, he always melted into Lance's hands afterwards. It was hard work to get Keith to act all soft and vulnerable like that but it was so, so fucking worth it - if Lance had thought his smell had been maddening before they got together, finding out what a happy, satisfied, or sexy-mood Keith smelled like was… Dios. Lance got the shivers just thinking about it.

He'd been happy all day today, for obvious reasons. All of them had been glowing in that happiness for hours, but at the same time it was hard not be a little unnerved by the circumstances. Maybe Lance had just had too much time alone to think about it.

When Keith eventually wandered back into Lance's room, it had been hours since the last time they'd last seen each other and he smelled like he'd been sharing a bed with Shiro.

Honestly, this did not bother or confuse Lance in the slightest. ALL of them had hugged Shiro when they'd pulled him out of that ship, and at that point the man had been stewing in there unbathed for a full week, so practically the whole castle smelled like Shiro right then.

It was comforting if anything - if they couldn't all constantly smell it with their own noses, it might be easy to believe this morning had been a dream and they'd never found him at all.

But more than the not-particularly unsettling smell of another alpha on his boyfriend, Lance would also have been blind not to notice how absurdly, iridescently happy Keith was. So yeah. No complaints here, okay?

Finding Shiro was the best thing that could have happened to the lot of them. ANYTHING that made Keith this happy was good with Lance, not to mention it was all kinds of relieving to have their friend back from the dead. Seriously, there were no words to describe how much Lance had missed Shiro, and he wasn't even the one who'd been closest to him.

But in the time in between finding him and now, enough hours had passed that Lance had time to think past the good news of their friend's safety to look forward. Into the future forward. Forward into a future where he was no longer entirely certain what his job was, or if he even still had one. Because at this point, Shiro was back.

Shiro was back to be able to pilot Black again, which was great for Lance's poor overworked omega; Keith and Black were just not naturally compatible. Which naturally meant that Keith would be moving back to Red soon with their real leader safely returned to them, at Shiro's side as his right hand where they both belonged. And as for Lance? Well, Lance… was not currently able to even get into Blue, last he'd checked.

Keith, though, was glowing so radiantly Lance would bite his own tongue off before saying anything that might bring his mood down. Keith deserved this. No one had worked harder since Shiro's disappearance than he had, and to see him this relaxed for the first time since… well the end of his heat, honestly, was a godsend in and of itself.

Said iridescently happy boyfriend was all but crawling into Lance's lap the moment he got into the room, pressing up against him to plant his face in Lance's neck and sigh, "I think I forgot what it felt like to actually be relaxed."

"I think we all did," Lance admitted, wrapping one arm around Keith's shoulders to hold him close and absentmindedly hoping the scent of himself and the room they'd recently taken to sharing would rub off on Keith sooner rather than later. He smelled warm and content, sure, but he also still smelled a whole lot like his surrogate brother. "We've all been running ourselves ragged trying to figure out the new Voltron."

Allura had to start everything from scratch and Hunk had had to learn to coordinate with a leg that had no idea what it was doing yet, and even Pidge had been thrown off more than once by Lance being in the right hand instead of Keith.

Not to mention that not a single one of them knew what to do with Keith in the head, and their entire unit had been dragged down because of it. Not that anyone could say something stupid like 'This is Keith's fault we're failing so badly,' they would have had to have this period of adjustment no matter who'd ended up in Black.

Which of course, brought back to mind the question of what the NEW new Voltron would be made up of, and… yeah Lance was still trying not to think about that. Happy times! Their friend was alive, yay!

Keith had already herded Lance from the door to sit on the bed, where he really did crawl into his lap now. "And worrying about Lotor, and the coalition they kept making me talk to people for, and just generally feeling like I'm doing every single thing wrong all day every day…" He leaned far enough into Lance to be able to press his mouth right under Lance's scent gland towards the back of his neck, inhaling a deep breath of air through his nose to take in his scent. "And now I've had like an entire day where I haven't had to worry about the things I can't control, and I feel like… I don't know, I'm filled with helium or something."

Like the entire weight of the world is off your shoulders there, Atlas? Instead of speaking, Lance just returned the gesture, because from here Keith's neck was convenient and inviting and he really did smell so… light right now. It smelled good on him. Lance held as much of the weight as he could for him, tried to be the right hand and alpha Keith needed, but he'd still never managed to get him this loose and unburdened by himself. But he'd also never raised the dead before, so, yeah, there were some things even the universe's best boyfriend couldn't do. Unless you're dating Jesus.

Keith gave a pleased little hum, one hand wandering up the front of Lance's shirt to dance his fingers above the hem of his jeans. And that was when so conveniently smelling Keith as he was, Lance noticed his boyfriend's sweet ginger-cookie scent slowly shifting, warming up from his happy-relaxed smell into something more… Well, from the way his hand had wandered to toy with Lance's pants button, his intentions were pretty easy to read.

"W-wait, you wanna have sex? Right now?"

Keith squirmed to slide one knee in between Lance's thighs and up against his crotch. "Sure," he straddled Lance with enough leverage to scrape his teeth affectionately over the scent gland on the left half of Lance's trapezius, triggering an involuntary release of pheromones that made both of them shudder. "I'm in a really good mood right now. Wanna celebrate."

"Celebrate… on my dick?" Lance didn't mean to sound incredulous, especially in the face of his boyfriend's, uh… good mood, but. You know, Lance didn't usually equate 'quality time with long-lost brother' with 'now is the time to get laid?' Well, he supposed Keith never had been wired the same way as most people to begin with…

Lance could feel Keith's husky voice vibrating from where their chests were pressed together. "Celebrate on your knot, more like."

Daaaaayum, he really WAS in a good mood. "Seriously? I thought you only wanted to do that when you're like, way into it in your heats. Will you even be alright sitting tomorrow if we do that?"

Keith was all kinds of undeterred, hand no longer just toying with Lance's fly to directly unbutton it. "Yeah, I'll definitely be able to feel it all day," he sighed like this was even more of a reason to do it instead of less. "I'm always halfway out of my mind during my heat, I wanna take your knot when I can remember what it feels like." Keith drew back from where he'd attached himself to Lance's neck to look him in the eye and smile that wicked-soft smile he had. "I want to feel you right now. Wanna be tied to you."

Lance felt his eyes widen and his heartbeat speed up, the hands he hadn't noticed already holding Keith's hips tightening their grip. Keith wanted to be… tied to him? Somehow it was a strange cold-sad feeling that shook Lance this time, because all he could suddenly think was - do you really want to be tied to someone as useless and disposable as me? Lance was… Lance probably didn't even belong here at all, much less with Keith , who was… God. Fantastic and brilliant? Out of Lance's league on every level and in every capacity?

He watched as Keith's face fell, eyebrows drawing together in a furrow as he commented, "You sure don't smell as enthusiastic about this as I'd hoped."

"Of course I'm enthusiastic!" Lance denied instantly and honestly. "I'm good, everything here is good!" This was less honest, but he WANTED it to be true and that had to count or something, right? Lance didn't wanna be a buzzkill when Keith never got the chance to be this happy.

Keith just huffed in annoyance and planted his hands on Lance's thighs to glare at him, snapping, "I can tell something is wrong, so would you just talk to me about it already so we can clear it up and you can get to fucking me?"

Lance laughed, because he adored Keith and couldn't help it. He was even blunt and tactless when he was being helpful. "It's stupid, I just had plenty of time to get worried while everyone was busy," he went as far as admitting. The touch of his hands on Keith's hips had let up to hold him gently now, and Lance rubbed up and down the sides of Keith's waist with his thumbs. "There's not actually anything wrong, and I just… I'm really glad you're finally relaxed."

"Yeah, so tell me what you're worried about," Keith persisted, voice low and persuasive. "I can't enjoy my good mood if you aren't in one too, stupid."

The warmth of Keith's words was already enough to ease a little bit of Lance's internal struggle. And since it's not like the problem wasn't gonna come up if he DIDN'T say anything Lance hesitantly started, "Well, you know, I just had time to do a little bit of math there, as it were, and uh… You know we seem to have one more paladin than we have Lions right now, with Shiro back."

Keith frowned and cocked his head to the side, apparently not having put the dots together himself. Resisting the urge to sigh, Lance pressed on, "And you know, with Allura being so amazing, and at this point we don't even know if Blue would let me back IN anymore, you know? And of course you're gonna move back to Red to be Shiro's right hand again now that he's back to being… I don't know, it's actually almost weird now that he's the leader when we just got used to your style but that probably won't matter to ME since I kind of don't have a Lion to fly in and it's just… all a lot to think about!"

Keith blinked at Lance, mouth open a few startled centimeters. "Oh," he offered lamely. "You're right, I hadn't given that part any thought yet." He turned his frown into an awkward smile with a little toss of his head and tried to reassure Lance, "Well, maybe we can share Red or something! Take turns flying missions, or, you know if we BOTH went she's got enough room in her cockpit and we'd have a spare paladin for backup. R-really, having more paladins is good! If one of the two of us does something stupid and gets hurt the other can just… step in to take his place."

"Or maybe we'd try to backseat pilot over each other and make a mess out of everything," Lance argued back with a weak and meaningless smile of his own. It was a nice idea, but… "I think the safest and easiest thing is just… for me to step out of the way and hang back with Coran. Even if we go through the rigamarole of me and Shiro re-learning each other in battle, that means when you're NOT there our formation become alphas on the entire right side plus the head, which sounds like every kind of unbalanced there's ever been."

Keith cringed, obviously imagining the same tension as Lance and agreeing with him. But he didn't let it stay on his face long, cupping both hands arounds Lance's face and directing him the most reassuring smile he could muster. "Then maybe you and Allura can share instead, or even me and Shiro trade off! You belong out there fighting with the rest of us, and I know that even if we can't think of it now, something will work itself out." He ducked in to plant a kiss against Lance's mouth. "Just, leave the math to Pidge, okay?"

Good lord, had his boyfriend just told him not to worry by underhandedly insulting his math skills? Keith was such a freak. Lance loved him so damned much.

Sensing that Lance was only mildly comforted, Keith bit his bottom lip for a moment. "And even if whatever works out sucks, I'll still need you, you know? I don't know if you noticed, but everything I do always works out better if you're around to tell me how bad my first idea was." Pale skin heating up into a blush Lance rarely got the honor to see, Keith averted his eyes. "The whole team needs you for a lot of reasons, but… I need you even more."

A now-familiar protective urge swelled up in Lance, dwarfing his own self-centered insecurities with the need to be and do whatever his omega needed of him. "I need you too," he said back, meaning it entirely. As twisted as it was to say, Keith's vulnerabilities gave Lance a purpose. The drive to give his lover the very moon from the sky, to give him all of the warmth and love he had unfairly missed growing up so alone. Maybe… things really would work themselves out. And it's not like he intended to leave Keith alone and go back to Earth even if they didn't.

Keith's smile was soft and loving and real this time, and when he kissed Lance the second time he responded to kiss him back, short and sweet. "I love you," Keith told him softly, returning his face to Lance's neck. "And I want to feel you," he continued. "And once we've gotten your knot inside me, I want you to claim me."

Lance jolted in surprise, grabbing Keith by the shoulders to pull him off and shout directly into his face, "Wait, that's something else entirely! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah," Keith said, voice easy and light. "I already knew I wanted you to for ages. I just know you're a romantic and figured I shouldn't push it too early."

"What do you mean 'ages?'" Lance had to ask. "I mean, like, knotting you will have consequences for a day or two, but marking you is… That's serious shit, Keith! If we're away from each other long enough for the bond to start wearing off you'll get physically ill, like… even if it's not technically permanent this is damned close! You'd be… we'd be…" Lance's heart thundered in his chest as the very idea. "... Mates."

Keith's reaction to the word was nearly instant, smile like melting chocolate while his scent sweetened up with the same pheromones Lance recognized from their post-coital cuddling. "Do you really think I'd even bother getting involved with you if I hadn't planned on keeping you, Lance? It's not like I picked you up as a convenient bed warmer for my heats, babe." Well, he hadn't gone into heat until after they'd already started dating… for a week or so. But that was more because them making out all the time had triggered his heat and not because he was like, using Lance. Keith didn't even like having people help him, much less going so far as to manipulate or use someone. "I've known that this is exactly what I want with you since the first time we formed Voltron without Shiro." He leaned in nose to nose with Lance, voice practically at a whisper as he asked, "Don't you want to be bonded to me, too?"

"Yes," Lance whimpered honestly, and judging from Keith's pleased smirk he could assume his own scent was belaying his, uh… interest. "But, I don't know if you remember, it's kind of my job to stop and think about the impulsive things you want to do just in case they're bad ideas, so you're gonna have to give me a second! Consequences!"

Keith hummed and took the initiative to kiss at Lance's throat like he already knew what Lance was going to say, and Lance couldn't help but remember the first time Keith had turned his nose into Lance's neck.

It had in fact been Keith who'd turned their courtship from unacknowledged and accidental into a serious relationship, been the one to step forward to break out of their subtle mating dance. And it had indeed been a very short time after they'd first formed Voltron; Keith had waited only a few more days until they'd finally managed to fly a successful mission together instead of, you know, totally humiliating themselves in front of Lotor.

Oh… he'd been in a good mood then, too. So on the same note as today, that time Keith's version of celebrating was to barge into Lance's room and bury his face in Lance's throat, intentionally rubbing Lance's scent all over himself. And then of course going on to declare, 'Thank you for subverting all the territorial bullshit and waiting for me to make the first move, but I have no idea what I'm doing on this and really need you to just take over and be a proper alpha for me sometimes.' He even went ahead and clarified that now was one of those times, which, yeah, Lance had been able to handle that.

Honestly, he could handle today's version of celebration, too. Keith wasn't what most people expected of an omega and Lance had never commanded much respect as an alpha, but somehow when they came together nothing they did felt like they were fighting against nature. Whether it was Keith taking the lead to direct everyone in missions or Lance taking over to care for Keith and remind him he wasn't doing this alone anymore, hadn't been alone for a long time, and was allowed to rely on people who cared about him. Somehow, they always managed to end up on the same page. This, putting their mark on each other so their bodies would only react to one another… Wouldn't this just be an extension of their natural synchronization?

Right… he'd said it himself, sometimes even Keith needed his alpha to take over for him. There'd be a lot of times when they couldn't be together that would suck on a chemical level and not just because they missed each other, but it was worth it for Keith to really, finally be his. God, how Lance had wanted this.

Keith's scent was inviting and already excited, his own flavor of spicy-sweet musk that drew Lance in and made him ache to drag Keith in so close they were buried inside each other. KEEP him close, keep him safe and happy and his, wanted to be so connected they could still feel each other on their bodies even when they were apart.

Lance's nose was already buried in Keith's hair, which smelled not just like Keith himself, but also like Lance. And like Shiro, and Hunk and Allura and Pidge and Coran - Keith smelled like their entirely little family, their whole pack, and Lance loved that smell. Loved Keith so intensely it felt like he could move the stars themselves.

He was already moving before he'd even really decided to. Twisting their heads to take Keith's mouth in a kiss, hands working to slip under Keith's jacket and push it off of his slim shoulders. Keith eagerly helped Lance's efforts to undress him, peeling the thin leather off of his arms to toss the whole thing off of the bed and onto the floor, making quick work of it to get his own hands peeling off Lance's coat.

"Finally," Keith sighed, like Lance was the one being unreasonable for stopping to think about this first while Lance's jacket fell off the side of the bed to land on the floor. "Come on, Lance, need you."

"Yeah, yeah," Lance hummed back, assisting in Keith's efforts to wrangle their socks off. "Forgive me for needing a second to think about your insane-sounding ideas before I commit myself to something we can't take back."

"What are you talking about, I always know what I'm doing," Keith huffed. "Now get naked faster. I wanna get sweaty all over you."

Lance laughed, scooping Keith up in his arms to lay out across the bed, Keith's deliciously thick legs still splayed across Lance's lap so he could easily tug his pants down off his hips. Keith took care of his own shirt to prove how not kidding he was about that naked-this-instant thing, which, what, like Lance had any objections to that? Hell no, he was gonna help, because without the barrier of clothing sealing his scent in, Lance could tell what a happy, horny mess his boyfriend was just from smell alone. Not to mention that gorgeous glowing smile, expression so soft as Lance peeled away the last layer, exposing his vulnerability, that no matter how much time passed, Lance would never be able to believe it was for him.

Said vulnerability was already growing hard under Lance's gaze, and when he ran his hands up and down the length of Keith's soft inner thighs he could even smell the mango-tang scent of Keith getting wet for him. "So gorgeous," Lance admired. "So ready for me."

"Been ready," Keith agreed, wiggling against the set of propped-up pillows to get comfortable. "My entire family is safe and in reach, and the only thing I need for today to be perfect is my alpha's mark on me." An inviting part of strong thighs. "Need to feel something permanent and I need to do it with you ."

"I've got you," Lance promised as he stripped off his own boxers to finally leave them both blessedly naked. The feel of Keith's skin on his when Lance swooped in for another kiss was heaven, electric sparks of fire that made Lance's body burn up, made his need for Keith into something tangible and physical with a southern rush of blood.

Well, not like having Keith naked in his bed wouldn't have gotten Lance hot anyway. The guy was a fantasy turned into a wet dream and brought to life, his scent and his skin and his shape and his face were all ten for ten perfect. Lance was lucky enough to have been trapped in space with him long enough for Keith to have an opportunity to fall for his loser ass of all people, to want to be connected to and celebrate with Lance.

Keith kissed like he was starving for it, hands fisted in Lance's hair and tongue squirming possessively into Lance's mouth. Lance didn't even bother to try and slow it down, just enjoyed the kiss and ran his hands up and down Keith's sides and thighs for the sake of feeling his soft skin. Ah, he really was an omega after all, still managing to be so smooth with such wonderfully wide hips and deliciously plump ass no matter how much he worked himself ragged honing his body into a weapon.

Oh shit, did them becoming mates mean Lance was finally allowed to imagine what Keith would look like all fat with his pups? That was dangerous, that was too much for Lance to think about. Not right now, Lance. One step at a time.

Speaking of individual steps, they'd been making out for like two minutes and the smell of Keith's slick was already driving Lance completely nuts. He worked his way down Keith's body to kiss at his thighs, spreading Keith's legs and pushing them up to land on top of Lance's shoulders.

The first touch of his tongue wasn't enough to breach the seal of Keith's entrance, just a light tease for Lance to get a taste and Keith to shiver cutely under his mouth. He kissed at the sensitive skin of Keith's rim for a while, sloppy wet kisses full of tongue, tasting the barest hints of his lover's wetness without giving him the satisfaction of being penetrated. When his tongue finally dove in all the way he was rewarded with a whimper almost as sweet as the taste of Keith's slick, impatient and needy and indulgent all at once.

Wow, Lance realized. Keith was already soaked from the barest foreplay, an explosion of flavor hitting his tongue when he squirmed it inside the tight, fluttering heat of Keith's ready cunt. "Jesus," he mumbled into Keith's ass in between licks. "You really are thirsty for my knot tonight, huh?"

"Oh fuck, Lance," Keith keened, fingers tangling harshly in Lance's hair. Lance licked his way in as deep as he could just to feel the way Keith's thick thighs squeezed around the sides of his head in his pleasure, keening out an honest; "You don't even know, been aching for it for hours. When I was telling Shiro about what he missed when he was gone I started thinking about all the time we spent together, about how cute and gentlemanly you were during my heat." A shudder when Lance's tongue flickered while he sucked at the omega-wide split of Keith's rim. "Not like other alphas would have been; my alpha. My Lance."

A possessive growl rumbled its way through Lance's chest and out his throat, deep and involuntary and primal. Damn straight, he was Keith's alpha. He was Keith's and Keith was **his** and Lance should have been man enough to put his claim on him months ago, should have done it the moment Keith first looked at him with that soft expression, so obviously loving even Lance just knew.

He drew back and dropped Keith's ass back onto the bed, legs splayed awkwardly in the air for a moment while Lance went for his mouth. The kiss was sloppier and dirtier than the first one tonight, Keith greedily sucking his own taste off of Lance's tongue while Lance slid two fingers in where his mouth had just been in a slick easy glide that made Keith whimper into the kiss.

"Tell me, Keith," Lance demanded quietly as he stroked the inside of Keith's body, hot and tight and wet just for him. "Tell me when you first knew you wanted me."

Keith laughed, husky and sexy and perfect. "I don't know, the entire time? You were still hot even when you were annoying."

"You know that's not what I meant," Lance scolded, jabbing his fingers in deep enough to hit Keith's prostate to be rewarded with a short moan.

His pussy clenched around Lance's fingers as he dropped his legs down to wind around Lance's lower back, and Keith smirked because he was a feisty little shit. "You mean when I knew I wanted you to claim me as yours, then," he responded coyly. "When I knew that I didn't wanna live without you, right?"

It was Lance's turn to shiver, agreeing, "Yeah, that's the one," as he continued to casually stretch out Keith's still-too-tight passage.

The smile Keith gave him was deadly, giggling and reaching up to wind his fingers through the back of Lance's hair again. "So, on that first mission when I tried to follow Lotor and got us all separated, do you remember what you said when you and I first found each other?"

Lance paused, trying to recall. "'Yeah, you screwed up?'" He ventured, confused.

Keith's smile didn't falter in the slightest. "'Now we gotta fix it,'" he finished for Lance, or maybe corrected. "You said exactly the right thing, you know?" He paused to close his eyes for a short sigh when Lance's fingers brushed against his prostate again. "I was at my absolute lowest, felt like I'd let everyone and Shiro's memory down and hated myself for it. But you didn't. You didn't belittle me and you didn't try to coddle me, it was just… instant support. In five words you told me that no matter how badly I fucked up, you wouldn't abandon me and promised me I didn't have to do this alone at the same time. It was exactly what I needed."

Right now, Lance decided, was a good time to slip in a third finger so Keith would be too distracted to notice how badly Lance was blushing because his face was on goddamned fire. And worse yet, Keith wasn't even done.

"You're one of the reasons I never told anyone what Shiro said about me leading, you know? I was afraid you were gonna be all bitter about taking orders from an omega and we'd never be able to form Voltron." His smile was shining though his eyes because Keith's mouth broke open for another moan to fall out, hips shaking and rubbing down onto Lance's three fingers filling him up. Fuck, he really was so insanely wet, Lance had thought they might need lube for this since he wasn't exactly under-equipped as an alpha, but Keith was already taking his fingers so easy today, even three of them.

"But then instead, you believed in me more than I believed in myself," Keith sighed without opening his eyes, voice strained from his lust. "You don't try to control me or act like I need to be protected, but you won't stand by and let me do stupid shit, either. The perfect balance, always exactly what I need when I need it."

"You're perfect, too," Lance admitted in one helpless breath, caught up in Keith and his face and voice and the way he clenched so tight around Lance's fingers. "You make everything a fight and everything fun at the same time, holding you feels like I'm holding the entire world."

Keith bit his lip, the smile curling up his lips even through his teeth. His face was red and blushing, his silver-violet eyes were full of adoration and lust and just as Lance was caught up in staring at them, Keith sat up, pushing Lance off of him and grabbing his shoulders to flip their positions. Lance shuffled enough to at least be sitting up against the pillows while Keith climbed into his lap, situating himself just in time for Keith to lean down for another kiss.

"Taking you now," Keith informed him, rocking his hips a little bit to rub his ass against Lance's -fucking aching, thank you - erection. "You've made me wait long enough, always try to drag everything out and tease me."

"You tease me too," Lance complained, eyes dropping low to where Keith's cute little omega cock was straining and leaking as badly as Lance's own. "And I can't help it, you're so cute when you're all riled up." Like he was right now, panting and rocking his hips down as he reached behind himself to grab Lance's erection.

Keith shot a quick eyeroll to the ceiling, but didn't bother to voice any actual objections. He was too busy biting down on his bottom lip and rising up on his knees, holding Lance's cock steady enough for him to press it against the rim of his own fluttering hole, taking a second to make sure it was exactly where he wanted it as he sank down to swallow the tip of Lance's cock into the tight grip of his pussy.

Oh holy goddamned SHIT, Keith felt so perfect. So hot and so soft inside, sliding up and down just a few centimeters at a time to slowly rock more of Lance's thick cock into his tight little cunt. He'd only gotten halfway inside by the time Keith had to pause for a few deep breaths of air, and Lance was reminded why they barely ever had time to go all the way like this - Keith was just too small. Lance could never believe it when his entire cock actually fit inside Keith's tiny crawlspace of a pussy. It was already further inside now than Lance had expected they'd be able to get it this fast, the wetness of Keith's arousal and the fluttering throb of his walls like he was trying to pull Lance in deeper with every heartbeat making what should have been an impossible fit almost entirely painless just because his body wanted it that badly.

"Fuck, you really were ready for me, huh?" Lance commented in awe, the hands he'd replanted on Keith's hips not quite able to resist the urge to pull him down a little farther onto his cock.

Keith's answer was a deep throaty moan, shuddering and leaning forward to rest his head in Lance's collarbone while his shaky knees gave out. "Okay, fuck it, your turn."

Lance's laugh shook both of their bodies. "You didn't even do anything!"

He couldn't call it a complaint as much as an observation, but Keith growled adorably, "You gonna fuck me or just let me sit here on your dick?"

Honestly Lance would almost be content with just that, having Keith in his arms like this. But his cock was aching with need, the half of it they hadn't gotten inside yet desperate to be plunged the rest of the way inside Keith's body, the greedy pulse of his cunt a siren song calling Lance in to satisfy his need. Lance could certainly do that; if there was one way he COULD manage to competently take care of Keith it was the fulfillment of all his sexual needs, damn it.

He didn't move much at first, little flexes of his thighs and abs to roll his cock in and out of Keith just enough for both of them to feel. As much as he knew Keith liked it fast, he did still need to like, walk tomorrow, and it was kind of Lance's job to make sure his omega didn't hurt himself doing things he couldn't handle. Keith started to work his hips down too, little bounces in time with Lance's gentle rocking to gradually increase the amount of dick he was taking, but they were both still going slow enough that Lance didn't expect Keith was suffering at all from the wide stretch of having most of Lance inside him.

Keith sighed, long and low and obscenely pleased, finally sitting up off of Lance again to plant his hands on his shoulders. He let gravity do half his work for him after that, raising up a few inches with his powerful thighs and dropping back down onto Lance's cock, his weight landing on Lance's lap, driving his cock in hard and deep.

"Oh fuck, kitten," Lance panted, heart and head already spinning way too fast. Keith's scent was stronger than ever and he felt drugged on it, ginger-chocolate sweat drowning out anything else in the universe that wasn't Keith. "You feel way too good, there's no way I'm gonna last."

"Don't need you to," Keith smiled in that more-of-a-smirk-than-actual-smile way he had when he was feeling full of himself. Or - in this case full of Lance, har har, still dropping himself onto Lance cock in smooth rolls. "Only need you to knot me so we can get our teeth into each other. I want that mark on my neck and I want it hours ago."

Fuck he was so needy and so bossy, Lance fucking loved it. He started rocking his own hips up to fuck Keith harder, until his soft ass was landing on Lance's pelvis with every bounce, Lance finally fully seated in the tight embrace of his pussy. "Oh god, you're so fucking deep. Everything's always dulled and foggy when I'm in heat, I really need to take your dick more often, this is…" Keith managed to shiver without pausing in his increasingly frantic motion, fingers curling into Lance's shoulders. "So good, I can feel everything, feel so full it's like you're filling up my entire body."

He let go of Lance's shoulders, one hand reaching down to play indulgently with his own cock for a few thrusts, letting Lance take over doing the work again while he jerked himself off. The other hand went backwards, bracing itself on Lance's thigh behind himself so he could lean back and let himself be fucked, the slight change in angle enough to finally let Lance's cock in all the way to the base, deep enough to knot him good and proper.

There was a bit of a whimper as Keith looked down, eyes dropping to watch the same thing Lance was. Like this, it was easy to fuck Keith in nice long rolls, his cock sliding in and out of Keith's wet little pussy so easy you'd think Keith was in heat, except, you know, then there would be a lot more whining and sobbing instead of a low string of satisfied moans. And like this it was also easy to watch those long slides, as both of them were now staring intently at the sight of Lance's tanned cock disappearing into Keith's cunt over and over again, could see how filthy-wet Keith was by the shine of his slick painted all the way up Lance's shaft from every hard plunge inside.

"Oh my god," Keith cursed quickly, but it sounded more awed than wrecked at the moment. He let go of his own cock to place his hand on his stomach, palm laying flat below his bellybutton and just above the field of his pubic hair. Keith's laugh was one of surprised wonder, as he exclaimed, "Oh holy shit I was right, you're so deep I can fucking feel you from the outside."

Lance's eyes widened, distracted enough to pause in his movements to lock his eyes on Keith's hand. Keith chuckled again, low and breathy as he grabbed one of Lance's hands off his hip, setting it right where his own hand had been moments ago and grinning at Lance's whimper.

Yeah, he definitely felt something in there. And when Lance started to move again he felt that something inside Keith shift and move too, and oh holy gods above that was his dick. He could feel with his hand the spot where he was opening up Keith's insides, could feel the soft bulge disappear and reappear with every draw of his cock, and when he moved his hand Lance found out that he could even see it, too. See how deep he was in Keith, could watch the undeniable evidence of their union as he took his omega to finally be claimed as his own.

A low, unconscious growl tore through Lance's chest and he grabbed onto Keith's legs, stilling his motions where he was trying to ride Lance's cock so Lance could hold himself deep inside while he flipped Keith onto his back with an adorable surprised little 'whoop!'

Lance kept one of Keith's legs in hand and let the other fall loose, bringing his thigh up to sling Keith's calf over his own shoulder. Split halfway to the side like this Lance could stay in as ridiculously deep as they could get him, could knot Keith then and there exactly like this.

"Come on," Keith goaded breathily, looking right in Lance's eyes again. "Fuck me, Lance, need you to move, come on, come on! " The last word was cut off to sail into a moan when Lance did start moving again, one hand still holding Keith's thigh up against his chest as he started fucking him in hard thrusts that pulled almost all the way out of Keith before ramming back inside with a wet slap of sweaty skin-on-skin.

Keith's moans were still louder, head thrown back into the sheets as he shook and clawed at the mattress in his mindless pleasure. Lance knew how he felt, but he'd much rather be up here watching Keith's face as Lance took him apart than waste this chance just reveling in his own pleasure. Keith's cunt was tight and throbbing and completely addictive, but no matter how good he felt on Lance's cock the fact that Lance was making him feel good was a hundred times more satisfying.

"You're gonna get my knot soon," Lance grunted, both a warning and a promise. He could feel the warmth of impending orgasm swelling up low in his gut as any blood he had left in his brain flew south to join the rest of his circulatory system. "Can already feel it, your twat's so greedy for me I can't help but give you what you want."

Keith whimpered, the sound broken and echoed under the force of Lance's continued thrusts, still pounding Keith into the mattress hard enough to bang it against the wall. "W-wait," he whined, looking up at Lance with watery eyes. "Too far away, you can't claim me from up there," he pleaded, not that it stopped him from rocking back onto Lance's cock like he couldn't help it.

Shit, he had a point. He was still sitting upright and there was no way they could reach each other's necks from here, and so Lance found himself dropping forward and wrapping Keith's legs around his back to meet him on the bed. Keith's arms immediately looped around Lance's shoulders as he dug his nails in to plant himself there, the arch of his back giving Lance the opportunity to slip his own arm underneath Keith's back until they were holding onto each other so close it felt like their bodies could melt together.

They were close enough to kiss but Keith was still moaning too much for Lance to get to his mouth, satisfying himself instead by licking at the long column of Keith's neck. His scent was intoxicating from here, so strong Lance thought he could actually taste it in Keith's sweat. Every single sense was filled with Keith, and Lance suddenly wanted so badly to sink his teeth in and mark Keith as his that his knot was starting to grow, eager to tie himself to Keith physically and chemically and emotionally and basically any way he could get Keith all at once.

"Oh fuck," Keith's moan was on the verge of a scream, body bow-tense and shaking under Lance. "Oh fuck I can't hold on, I need your knot right now, Lance, I'm gonna come and I'm not supposed to until we're fucking connected, damn it!"

Lance had to smother a laugh into Keith's shoulder, because how had he not noticed Lance's dick was already swelling up for him when he was INSIDE him right now? He was so fucking thirsty for it, Keith was the fucking best . And he had apparently finally noticed the extra stretch at the start of every push in as Lance's knot grew, chirping out a little "Oh!" before settling back into a string of incomprehensible sex noises.

"Yeah," Lance agreed, shaking a little himself as his knot grew too big to safely pull out of Keith anymore, just settled in deep so that the base of his knot played with the inside of Keith's rim on every short thrust. "Me too, hold out a few more seconds and I think we can come together."

Keith whimpered again, nodding quickly as he scratched red lines down Lance's back, and then… completely failed. If Lance hadn't been able to feel the splash of come between their bellies and the intense throbbing of Keith's pussy tightening up around him, he STILL wouldn't have been able to miss it because of how loudly Keith was wailing into his ear.

The moment was, as far as Lance was concerned, pretty much perfect. He sniffed out where Keith's scent gland was hidden and sank his teeth in, hard enough to draw blood on the first bite, and jesus, the flood of pheromones directly onto his tongue was otherworldly. Lance felt his own orgasm rippling its way through his body, moaned maybe as loud as Keith had as he shot the first load of his come into his mate's welcoming cunt.

Keith screamed again, more high-pitched than before and possibly even louder. But then he muffled that scream into Lance's own neck, biting down twice because he hadn't reached far enough towards the back of Lance's neck on the first try. And okay wow, holy JESUS fuck. If Lance had thought biting into Keith had been intense he was in no way prepared for Keith returning the favor. There probably should have been pain, he WAS bleeding after all, but none of it registered in Lance's brain. A flood of endorphins shook his whole body, and he felt dizzy and harder than he had ever been in his life at the same time, even though he was already coming like, at that moment.

They met in a messy kiss without either of them thinking about it, moaning into each other's mouths as Lance continued to fuck into Keith in little movements, rocking as far as he could reach into Keith's cunt and drawing back out enough to give his rim a little stretch of resistance against his knot. He was still coming, could feel his dick throbbing with pulse after pulse of come as it filled up Keith, each movement of his hips just fucking his semen deeper into Keith's pussy.

Keith was still moving his own hips back against Lance as well, and when he broke off the kiss it was to mumble, "Feels so good, wish you could fuck me all day." A shiver and another whimper, and Lance realized he was shoving in so deep that his knot was now brushing against Keith's prostate at every apex. "God, keep doing that, I think I can come again."

Honestly, Lance was starting to feel like he might be able to come again, too. He was still hard even though he'd already filled Keith up with come, suddenly had enough adrenaline running through him that he felt like he really could go all night. Shit, was this what marking your mate with that bite **did** to people? Drugged them up on each other so they would keep fucking for hours?

Okay, this was going to be a little bit complicated to pull off with his current inability to separate their bodies, but he was pretty sure they could pull it off. Lance sat up to untangle himself and Keith from each other's arms, grabbing one of Keith's legs again with the instruction, "Hey, I'm gonna get your leg out of the way, and then you flip over for me, this will be more comfortable on your stomach."

Keith hummed in confirmation, and with less awkwardness than he'd honestly expected they were twisting Keith around to spread him out flat across the bed onto his stomach, Lance settling down to lay on top of him.

"Ohh!" Keith sighed. "Holy shit that felt awesome, I could feel your whole dick twisting inside of me. Shit. Shit, you were right, this is way better."

It was Lance's turn to hum into Keith's shoulder, the unbitten side now that they'd turned him over. And when he started gently rocking into Keith again both of them sighed, small movements just enough for Lance to feel the tight clench of Keith's body and for Keith to feel the brush of Lance's knot against his prostate over and over in tiny little jolts.

He didn't know how long they carried on like that before Keith started laughing, deep little giggles that shook both of their bodies. "What do you think you're laughing at?" Lance asked, nipping at the side of Keith's neck.

"Your breath," Keith answered back with a grin in his voice. "'Tickles."

"Hm,"Lance hummed thoughtfully. And then he blew a forceful breath of air directly into Keith's ear, earning another laugh and his mate's hand flailing out to try and push Lance's head off of him. Lance caught that hand in his own, pinning it to the bed and curling their fingers together with the admonishment, "Where are you trying to shove me, it's not like I can go anywhere right now."

"Come on, Lance," Keith's voice was whiny, but in an intentional sort of way. "I'm so hot and it feels so good, would you just get me off again already? I feel like melting and exploding at the same time."

Lance just curled his fingers around Keith's palm tighter with a giggle of his own, but it's not like he didn't also obey. Even locked in like this, it was no trouble to set a nice grind inside Keith, pretty much aiming to rub his knot directly over his prostate as constantly as he was capable of. It worked well enough for Keith to have started up his sweet little chirps of pleasure again, cooing about how Lance managed to be everywhere at once like some kind of awesome boyfriend blanket draped over him.

The thought was both hilarious and adorable, but by now Lance, too, was too far back into it to be able to laugh. Let's face it, he was currently knotting his newly marked omega mate; it was a miracle Lance had any coherent thoughts left in his brain.

In fact, he wasn't sure if it was a coherent or incoherent one that informed Lance his face was currently inches from gorgeous white neck, left shamefully unmarred. Without thinking Lance was biting down, the other scent gland on the right half of Keith's trapezius gaining a hickey to match as he sucked Keith's scent off of his skin.

Keith keened, shaking under Lance tellingly. The pulsing throb of his pussy was also pretty telling, gone tight around Lance again as Keith prepared to let his orgasm wash through him.

Fuck yes, he was coming again. Lance did his mate right, made him come more than once even outside of his heats, got him feeling so good he just opened up to Lance's cock like he was hungry for it. "Lance," Keith pleaded cutely, his strained voice making Lance rut his hips harder into his lover, so hard that white beads of his own come were squelched out around his cock at every jerk of his hips, forced out of Keith's too-small body. "Fuckin' do it Lance, you come again too, wanna feel it fill me up, wanna still feel this stuffed even after you've pulled out!"

He was going to do better than that. Lance was going to fucking breed him, fill him up with so much of his come he wouldn't be able to help getting pregnant, even through his birth control. Get Keith all swollen with his pups the way he was bloated from Lance's semen right now, so everyone everywhere would look at Keith and know that Lance had had him, that he'd taken his knot like a good little bitch, that they had been and still were tied together. So everyone would take one glance, one sniff and know that Keith, fierce and independent and totally amazing Keith of all people, had chosen Lance as his alpha. And then it wouldn't matter if he was stuck piloting an arm or a leg or nothing at all, because Keith was **his** and that's all Lance fucking needed in the entire universe.

Lance was coming again too now, groaning as he emptied into Keith once more. Keith's cunt just contracted to throb even harder around Lance, like it was trying to suck every last drop of come out of him in its lusty greed, even though pulse after pulse of warm liquid shot so deep inside Keith's body that Lance was starting to think maybe his belly would be distended from being so full.

They both collapsed into a sweaty, sated pile after that, not that they had anywhere to really go with Lance indeed draped over Keith's back like a Cuban blanket. Lance's knot was already deflating, possibly because he'd kept fucking Keith so long after they knotted, but also possibly because his body was too drained to keep it up. It still took a few more minutes to completely go down, though, which worked perfectly fine for both of them considering how disinclined to move they currently were.

Even though he was long soft, it still took a second after he'd sat up for his cock to slide free from Keith's embrace, so deeply he'd been seated in there. And then Lance had the distinct pleasure of watching Keith's pussy as the head of his cock popped out, the rim twitching and revealing a gaping mess of sticky white come before it contracted enough to hide the display of what Lance had left inside of him. It didn't close enough to hide everything though, as the post-orgasmic fluttering of Keith's pretty little creamed-up cunt pushed Lance's come out of him bit by bit. He was far too full to prevent the inevitable trail of semen running out of him and down his thighs to puddle on the bed even though he was clearly trying to keep as much inside of him as he could, ass raised up a few unconscious inches off the bed.

Oh fuck that was hot. Especially since Keith seemed to be making no move whatsoever to clean himself up, just casting a glare at Lance that clearly said 'Why did you sit up now my back is cold.'

Which, adorable, but not the most pressing concern right now. "Hey, isn't your birth control only like, ninety-five percent effective? I hate to say it but you're probably gonna wanna get up."

Keith looked entirely unbothered. "That's when I'm in heat, it goes up to like, 98.8% when I'm not in heat."

Oh. That was probably fine, then. "Still, you could get like, a UTI if you just leave it in there," Lance couldn't help but worry, protective instincts already whirling back to life with the realignment of his brain out of his knot and back into his head.

Keith just scoffed, rolling onto his back and stretching out, legs straight up to the ceiling with a relieved sigh. But then he didn't really let his legs fall as much as casually looped his arms around the backs of his thighs to his chest, feet still up in the air as he laid on his back in -

"H-hey, isn't that pose meant to like, help with conception? Are you TRYING to get pregnant?!"

"Point two percent," Keith reminded in a voice that tried to be flat but was too satisfied to be properly annoyed. "Not even we have luck THAT bad." A grin he didn't even open his eyes to bother directing at Lance, just purring out, "And I like how this feels. Like having it so deep."

Okay, well, mind-blowing as THAT thought was, Lance was already getting used to being the responsible one here. Keith hadn't gone far enough for Lance to need to go anywhere to reach him, so he just went straight for it. There was still a thin trail of come running from Keith's used hole down his leg to start pooling on the bed, and Lance slipped two fingers inside the familiar warmth of his mate's cunt in one smooth motion. Immediately more semen bubbled up to spill out around his fingers, and Lance slid them deep inside of Keith, receiving a satisfied hum of muted pleasure. Which made sense, since Lance could indeed feel where Keith was still softly fluttering on the inside, but wasn't actually the goal here. Instead he curled his fingers and slowly drew them out, dragging out a thick glob of come with them to spill out onto the bed, a weak protest of "Hey that's mine," being Keith's response. And good god jesus was there a lot, so much so that Lance was sure he hadn't gotten it all out yet after repeating the action two more times.

"My fingers aren't long enough," Lance admitted in defeat, finally pulling out of Keith's cute, worn-out pussy for the last time that night. "Well if you wanted it deep you certainly friggin' got it."

Keith grinned, finally dropping his legs where he'd been obligingly holding them up and open for Lance. "Of course they aren't long enough to get it all, have you SEEN your dick?"

"Nah," Lance grabbed hold of Keith's legs just for the sake of dragging Keith's hips up into his lap, settling in to comfortably hover over his mate on their bed. "But I've sure seen your face when you're taking it," he smirked back, not that Keith was in any way impressed by the line.

Lance managed to wipe the long-suffering look off his face with a kiss, and not even a good or a long one at that. Just long enough to feel a purr of contentment rumble out of Keith's chest, when Lance had to pull back to see what his omega looked like when he was a happy fucked-out mess for him.

Keith's hair was a rat's nest and his face was still flushed red, undried sweat still beading on his temples. But his eyes were glowing and his mouth was curved in a tiny little smile, and Lance looked at the magnificent display and at once knew he didn't even deserve the good fortune laid out in front of him. His mate, beautiful and willful and strong, in Lance's bed with his mark on his neck and his come leaking out of his spent cunt, purring in contentment from the simple pleasure of his lover's kiss.

"Wow," Lance breathed out, honestly and accidentally. And when Keith laughed, Lance decided that the universe could explode in the next five minutes and this would still be the greatest day of his life.

He probably should have pushed harder on that 'We need to bathe before we go to sleep in a mess of jizz' issue, though.

When Keith woke up, he knew immediately that he'd made a terrible mistake.

Why the hell had he ignored Lance when he said they needed to clean up before they fell asleep? Since when was Lance ever not correct when he told Keith he needed to bathe? Oh god. He was so sticky and so tacked up and so gross.

Keith rolled out of bed to scramble to the bathroom, his expedition impeded when upon standing up he discovered his legs still didn't work yet. He caught himself before falling to the ground, even going as far as to give himself a little pat on the back for not waking up Lance in the process. The sweet thing had worked so hard last night to give Keith everything he wanted, he deserved to sleep in after that. Keith had mostly just sort of laid there and made embarrassing noises.

The shower served to clear the sleep from Keith's head, where under the warm shower of water his body ached pleasantly. Not everything was sore of course, but his neck was where he'd been bitten and his ass was where he'd been knotted so they were the two best kinds of ache he could imagine. A constant reminder of his alpha's claim on him, which made Keith giddier than he'd ever thought the idea would or could.

He wanted to climb back into bed and spend the whole day wrapped in Lance, bask in endorphins and celebrate their new bond by licking each other's marks and generally being naked all over each other for hours on end. But that wasn't actually reasonable, unfortunately, as much as he wished they could. Shiro needed rest which meant Keith was still acting as Black Paladin, and from the shape Shiro was in when Keith put him to bed last night, he might not be mentally ready to re enter the battlefield for a while yet. If his PTSD had been bad the FIRST time…

So yeah, Keith was just… sort of banking on them holding up their new formation for a while longer. Which meant he wasn't finished arguing with Allura over the best way to deal with Lotor's stolen ore and unknown plans, which brought in the new possibility that Shiro might chip in and take Allura's side which Keith really did not need right now. Standing his ground in front of two alphas was enough of a pain in the ass, them trying to decide things over him out of habit when he was supposed to be trusted as the goddamned leader was a whole new realm of frustration.

Honestly, this was part of the reason he'd wanted Lance to mark him. He could already feel their bond, a strange sort of comfort, like having Lance right next to him holding him close when he was actually a room away and unconscious in sleep. He always felt better when Lance was at his back, and this way he'd still have that feeling of constant invisible support even on the many occasions when they had to be separated.

Keith stepped back into their bedroom to see Lance had rolled onto Keith's side of the bed in his absence, flopped onto his stomach with the bedsheets rucked low around his waist to expose his naked back. Ugh, fuck he had a nice back, smooth dark skin and well-defined muscles and Keith's nail scratches in light uneven lines. Suddenly Keith was thinking maybe he'd gotten a little too clean, because god he'd love to be just a little bit dirty for the rest of the day while he had to take care of his shit…

And oh, look. Only one side of his neck had been marked. Not like it mattered, you couldn't double bond with someone, but since Lance had bitten him twice it was just a matter of fairness, right?

Already glad he hadn't brought clean clothes with him into the bathroom, Keith wasted no time in crawling up on the bed to slump onto Lance's back like a cat. When he didn't react more than a light groan, which was ridiculous because yeah Keith was smaller than Lance but they still weighed pretty close to the same, you'd think his presence would warrant a little more of a reaction than that. Well, not that it mattered, because when Keith found the unmarked side of his lower neck and sank his teeth in the soft skin around his scent glad, he sure as fuck woke up.

"Augh!" Lance jolted and flailed, not quite succeeding in knocking Keith off his back as he sat upright. "What the fuck, why are you biting me?!"

Keith laughed, licking the wound he'd just made apologetically. "You were missing something," Keith explained in a low, hopefully-sultry voice. "You got both of my scent glands last night but I only marked one of yours."

Lance craned his head around to shoot Keith a baffled look for a moment, before he, too began to laugh. "Well, we couldn't have anyone thinking I belong to you any less than you belong to me, right?" Keith didn't even have the chance to agree, because Lance was already spinning to flip Keith onto his back and pin him to the mattress. "You know you're not getting away with waking me up like that, right?"

Keith's grin split his face until his cheeks hurt from it. "What, my big strong alpha gonna put me in my place?"

The scoff from Lance's throat was so instant Keith knew he hadn't thought about it. "Like you even have a place for anyone to try to put you in," he mumbled, derailing the conversation with a kiss.

One morning romp and completely hedonistic creampie later, and Keith got what he'd been after: going through the rest of his day with a load of his alpha's come painting his insides. Hey, he didn't have to subvert everything fun about being an omega. Not when reveling in them was so, so much more satisfying.


End file.
